


瘾

by Vilanco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	瘾

感知的抽离是一种怎么样的体验？  
自星痕一事解决过后，克劳德被另一个梦魇缠身。温柔到像晚风从窗缝潜入，在午夜沉睡之时动手，将尖细的长喙刺穿皮肤注射微量的毒液，日积月累地等待临界点的到来。他感知到自己的变化，却无能为力。  
只要他还能喘气，每一分每一秒都能感知到自己变得麻木，在很大程度上体现为情感的缺失——克劳德虽表现得不苟言笑，却绝非铁石心肠。但他明白连这点身为人所不可或缺的特征都在离他远去，相较于此似乎其他感受器的迟钝都变得无足轻重。  
克劳德阻止不了被未知的恐惧拥吻，他似乎察觉到罪魁祸首，但无济于补。归根到底是他不能到生命之流里死一趟揪着那油光锃亮的大翅膀一顿拔毛，其次他也无法判断这是不是如当初米迪尔疗养院的幻听一般无二。

“你在想什么呢？难道你还有感情吗？”

凌晨时分从睡梦中惊醒，耳畔还有未尽的余音回荡，熟悉的感觉笼罩在房间，逼迫克劳德不得不打开窗户让冷风灌进。起初的噩梦他还能感觉到沉重的窒息感，此后在麻木累积的日子里变得寻常，但他明白濒临缺氧的威胁从不曾离去，只是身体对死亡的威胁变得无比适应。  
克劳德学会了一种特别的计量方式来确定自己离萨菲罗斯所定义的傀儡还有多少差距，代价是平日藏在袖子下的左臂全是整齐而新旧不一的划痕。起初用磨损的美工刀就足以刺激到反应器，随后他渐渐加大力度，更换工具，直到面无表情地看着自己的手臂变得鲜血淋漓。如此的自残行为和瞪着眼睛看沙漏并没有区别，但给他的自我伤害带来了合理解释，甚至令成瘾变成理所当然的代价。  
曾经的伤口已经结痂，他再次割开新长好的皮肉，血腥味在他鼻间几乎微不可闻。克劳德认为自己该觉得疼痛，却冷漠地看着暗红的液体沿着手臂往下流，浸过昨天、前天、大前天、甚至更早之前的伤口。  
为避免房间成为凶杀案现场，他选择去把伤口用绷带包扎起来。他用了一整包医用棉花止血，直到清洗手上残余血迹时抬头照镜子才发现自己的嘴唇惨白得吓人。可他没有一点感觉。  
如何伪装成常人变成了克劳德这个眼下生存了二十余年的人的必修课。  
唯一庆幸的是在视觉与听觉上对方还是对他显现了垂怜，以至于克劳德的日常生活还能举步维艰地持续下去。  
愈发严重的症状伴随的是噩梦后的声音越来越清晰，幻觉持续的时间变得更长。低沉的嗓音所阐述的内容成为事实：

“你只是个傀儡……根本没有心……也感觉不到任何痛苦……”

饮鸩止渴的自我伤害没有停止，更算得上是愈演愈烈。最夸张的一次是他浸在浴缸中头脑清晰地品味血液流出自己身体的全过程，看着清水如何变浊，最后凭借难能可贵的求生欲将他捞了出来。  
百密一疏，人偶蹩脚的伪装在一时失神中露出马脚。在第七天堂的吧台后，蒂法有些茫然无措地看着被血渍成鲜红的柠檬片，以及全然没有回过神的仍在发呆的克劳德。她冲过去夺过克劳德手中的刀，将被切开一半露出白骨的手指举到对方面前，皱紧眉头。  
就在他觉得情况不可能再坏下去，夜晚如同诅咒一般的低吟已经让他习以为常到不会被其困扰的时候，克劳德跌入了一个梦境。  
他在浸在水中慢慢浮起，随后被一个浪所拍醒。克劳德站起身环顾四周，荧绿的光芒似乎在暗示他在生命之流的中央，但他知道绝非如此。他赤身裸体地浸泡在冰凉的液体里，像一个未娩出的婴儿被母亲的羊水所包围。  
水被天空映成浅绿，克劳德掬起一捧，清澈透明，映出他那张有些疲惫的脸。他确实有些累了，绝非是与萨菲罗斯的争斗所致，而是被日复一日的平淡生活磨得越发难以忍受。即便没有那些手段不明的抽离，他也意识到自己无法真正地重回到正常人的生活中去——毕竟他不是。  
在一个不需要英雄的安稳世界里，他成为不老不死的怪物。  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
克劳德大声喊道，在空旷而无边无际的泉水中央他听到了自己的回音。理所当然地没有得到任何答复，于是他开始在这没过腰部的水中走动，尝试寻找出路。拍到身上的浪花极为轻柔，他决定往逆风的方向前行。  
广阔的碧海中一小撮金色慢慢移动，划出一条若隐若现的痕迹。克劳德难以判断究竟是水温变得更冷了亦或是他的知觉渐渐恢复，皱着眉加快了向前的步伐，用身体拍出一朵朵白浪。  
并没有耗费多长时间他就看到一个熟悉的影子，破坏剑被插在正前方。克劳德顿时从心底升起一股安全感，双眼紧盯着他的老战友，大步地往目标而去。然而从这一刻起，他每往破坏剑靠近一分，克劳德的身上就多一道刀痕。起初所受的伤很浅，加之他迟钝的反射几乎意识不到这一点变化，直到距离缩短了三分之一，他终于觉察到身边的液体被晕出一片红色。  
但他不能止步，堪称是执拗地继续前进。身体上凌乱的伤口越来多，皮肤被锐利的工具割开，最初的破开的位置已经止血，而最新的一刀又将疤痕撕裂得血肉模糊。克劳德感觉到冰冷，感觉到被水冲刷伤口的疼痛，温热的液体从体内流出，如铁锈般的血腥味刺激着他的鼻腔。  
他走到了破坏剑前，周围已经彻底染成暗红，波浪将原本细细的红线晕得蓬松。克劳德不去思考为什么他还有鲜血可流，甚至连感官恢复正常的欣喜都不能打动他。仅仅是重拾武器，似乎能把他带回那些爱与痛交织的岁月中。  
双手触摸到熟悉的剑柄时，被微风掀出涟漪的水面突然变得不再平静。狂风将泉水搅得翻涌不息，骇人的暗红迅速扩散遍布克劳德的视线之内，以至于他蓝中带绿的眼眸也被映成相同的颜色。  
原本亮眼夺目的金发也沾染血污，干涸成黑色的一络。他无暇去处理自己的满身狼藉，躯体因为伤痕衬得苍白，但经年累月锻炼的肌肉是他仍作为战士的证明。  
克劳德的嘴唇无声地翕动，他觉察到在暴风眼中熟悉的气息。  
宿敌的默契显现在瞬发的刹那，金属相碰撞的一束耀眼白光隔开了晨昏，风压将汹涌不息的流水硬生生划得泾渭分明。  
单单是一击，克劳德就觉得自己双臂被震得几乎抬不起剑，双耳甚至听到蜂鸣。久违的头痛欲裂令他痛苦而兴奋，与此同时一切拘束着神经的枷锁通通断裂，锈化的通路像也因那一瞬间全部开启。  
等待人偶苏生是萨菲罗斯难能可贵的一丝垂怜，他同样赤裸地站在水中，身体被血水溅湿，手提着正宗有些玩味地看着面前的老朋友。  
“好久不见，克劳德，最近睡得还好吗？”不同于过去每个夜里听到的缥缈余音，萨菲罗斯真实的声音一字一句叩在克劳德心上，仿佛推开了一扇厚重而古老的大门将尘封的记忆从牢笼中释放出来。  
克劳德没有说话，他咽了口唾沫，喉结随之上下滑动。他两手攥紧剑柄，目不斜视地对向发出幽幽绿光的双瞳，等待着进攻的最好时机。  
他的对手显然没有太多的顾忌，轻笑一声，身影夹在顺风中向克劳德袭来，快得像一道银弧瞬发而至。  
被挥动的破坏剑砍出一刀血浪，形成一堵半透明的幕墙。但正宗轻而易举地就将其刺穿，刀尖一挑便将屏障划得破碎。又一次的碰撞下两人身形贴得更近了，近到克劳德能看清楚萨菲罗斯的唇纹，看到他缓缓地开口问：“你的身体想起我了吗？”  
克劳德手腕一动，将旗鼓相当的对擂局势先发打破，萨菲罗斯便也将正宗贴着破坏剑亦步亦趋地实施压制。双方每一次战术性后撤，都是为下一击更迅猛地发力。猎猎剑风撩出一串串白浪扑打到两人身上，萨菲罗斯即便身上并无伤痕，倒也被血污染得和克劳德一般无二。  
愈是攻击，克劳德的神经就变得越加兴奋，他不断地吞咽唾沫，忘记了失血的不适。他觉得全身血液在奔流，沉睡的身体重新恢复了健康，连煞白的脸都散发着异样的红光。一个无名的声音在他的心底狂叫呐喊，好似与萨菲罗斯的再次对战的那一刻起，停滞的时间终于开始了流动，被人遗忘的木偶重新上了发条。  
他的生命仿佛就为这一刻而存在，为和对方战斗的每一瞬间。  
萨菲罗斯观察着命中宿敌的一点点变化，因为对方记忆的苏醒，他自己也变得更真实而有血有肉起来。他没有挑错航行的锚点，他一直在做正确的选择。  
于他眼中和挣扎的傀儡一搏极有趣味，尤其目睹对方变化的全过程为他了带来难以言喻的欢愉。  
萨菲罗斯终止了又一波火花四溅的敲击，往后退开一段距离，正宗切在水面上留下长痕，刀风压着泉水硬生生地在他与克劳德直接分出通路。低沉的嗓音里言语轻佻：“继续取悦我吧，克劳德。”  
“我拒绝。”对面摆出一副冷若冰霜的表情，踏浪而前作出下一回合攻击。沉重的双手剑在克劳德手中变得轻盈，那似乎并非他的武器，有如他双臂的延伸。他抡起破坏剑拦腰扫出一圈，将被压到膝盖处高度的水平面更是切到小腿的位置。萨菲罗斯一跃而起，顺势将漆黑的右翼伸展开来，悬停在空中居高临下地俯视对手。  
简单直白的谈判失败并不会挫败萨菲罗斯，相较于用言语进行交流，倒不如直截了当地用暴力说话。  
克劳德举剑挡开俯冲而下刺向自己的正宗，借力一推让萨菲罗斯偏离了落脚的轨道。在打破对方节奏的情况下乘胜追击，三步并作两步地一跃而起双手高举重剑而劈。  
萨菲罗斯嘴角微微上扬，一如往常地抬手相对，如此熟悉的招式他是再了解不过。  
但这次他的人偶与料想中不同，克劳德丝毫不顾忌双足赤裸地踩在刀背上，点着正宗进行第二次的前跳攻击。  
萨菲罗斯凭借单翼的能动性侧身躲过攻击，但仍旧被割裂空气的锋芒削下一些头发。他眉毛微皱，改作双手握刀的攻击姿势，决定不再放任这只金色陆行鸟在眼前恣睢。  
“为什么要这样做？”克劳德招架着萨菲罗斯的攻击，此前所受伤害的累加终于让他有些脚步不稳。他不明白对方的意图，无法理解这种折磨他的行径有何乐趣，明明于萨菲罗斯这种注重效率而目标性极强的人而言大抵有千百种方法对脆弱的他一举击破。  
可他偏不。  
越挫越勇一词用在克劳德身上并无不妥，他试图扭转局面，同时也为自己心中的疑惑而发问：“你认为我没有和你同归于尽的决心吗？”  
我不认为？萨菲罗斯没说话，清脆响亮的击打声用作回应。他出手变得诡谲莫测，逼得克劳德无暇分心询问，一心一意回归到在光影之间掠动的刀锋。  
相互伤害之下胜负难分，尤其克劳德在对战之前落得一身伤痕累累在漫长的对决中越显劣态。即使有飙升的肾上腺素作为支撑，他也已经到了强弩之末的地步。萨菲罗斯的最后一下强击将破坏剑打落到远处，克劳德双手完全震麻到短暂失去知觉，即便胜负已定，眼中的战意却未曾削减。  
被正宗贯穿的感觉说得上是熟悉，被冰冷刺破温热的血肉，刀刃无情地攫取身体的温度。克劳德身体所承受的疼痛造成了另一种麻木，不同于他这些日子以来人体机能的衰退，而是已经达到了疼痛所能表达的阈值。  
诡异的满足感从他心底升起，连他自己都无法察觉嘴角的笑意。  
萨菲罗斯低头看向被钉在地上的克劳德，浅水现在只没过他的脚踝，把克劳德的伤口洗得毫无血色。他难得作出傲慢的表情，口吻遗憾地道：“我还以为你记得当初北大空洞发生的事……但基于我有印象的情况下，那应该是藏在你心底一个隐秘的地方，连自己都不想回忆。”  
“没有关系，我有办法让你想起来。”萨菲罗斯蹲下身，手指的指腹轻轻触碰狰狞的伤口，随后用指甲在细缝中抠挖，硬是从克劳德的喉咙中挤出尖叫，“我可以再给你复述一遍。”  
克劳德像一只被捕获的蝴蝶，正宗如同昆虫针穿透他的腹部。他徒劳地用手抓着刀刃，又被萨菲罗斯粗暴地将双手压在头顶。于是克劳德对着宿敌踹了一脚，不痛不痒，小孩戏水似的踢出一簇水花。  
萨菲罗斯像是还在思考从何切入，宽大的手掌贴着紧实的肌肉慢慢抚摸，他这会温柔得像要抚平每一个伤口，从小腹一路向上，色情地描摹着身体的曲线。  
由于对方的体温非同常人地低，克劳德想起了某种爬行动物。他闭上眼睛，微凉的触感在他身上蜿蜒起伏，被爱抚的地方留下浅浅的水痕，皮肤相较于触摸前变得更烫了起来。克劳德不住地用力吸气，胸口的剧烈起伏甚至让他肋骨作痛。而萨菲罗斯的笑声微不可闻，只透露出一丝鼻音，随后呼吸与长发一并压了下来，在克劳德身上罩成一片阴影。  
鸦黑的羽翼将光线遮挡，扑面而来的窒息感让克劳德紧闭双眼，随后耳垂被衔入湿热的口腔中。与温柔的触碰一并让他感觉舒适，几欲昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
“好孩子，交给我。”似曾相识的话语挑动起克劳德脆弱的神经，把他不愿重提的旧事从记忆长河中的淤泥里刨出。连同被控制的感觉一并苏醒，他献祭一般向萨菲罗斯而去，温驯地归位到留给他的位置。  
克劳德的睫毛颤动，嘴唇嗫嚅，呢喃着说：“再结合……”  
萨菲罗斯的手指停在克劳德的咽喉处，随时能将伸长的脖颈捏碎，但比起粗暴的对待他更享受逗弄猎物的快感，例如唤起克劳德被自己当众侵入的记忆，看他又一次因此而失魂落魄，确实再美妙不过。  
没有旁人的梦境和回忆中的大空洞渐渐重合，作为人偶般被操纵的片段完全模糊，恢复知觉时克劳德所看到的是神罗一行人和同伴惊惶讶异的表情。  
撕裂的疼痛从尾椎骨向上延伸，将克劳德从混沌中拖拽出来。他的叫声尖锐却无力，成为对方性侵的一点调味品。粗大的阴茎径直捣入未能得到有效扩张的后穴，暴力地以血液作为润滑的工具。  
眼前的萨菲罗斯不同于以往的形象，但克劳德已经匀不出半点清醒的头脑去思考异同。他恨透了不合时宜的恢复，又被蛮横的顶弄肏得将屁股抬得更高。  
克劳德无法辨明愤怒与仇恨如何转化为快感，全身的血液都在沸腾喧嚣，性器在羞耻与欢愉的叠加下硬得流出前液。他们像野兽一样媾合，囊袋把穴口拍打得泛红，每次一抽插将夹着血丝的肠液带出，溅得克劳德腿间满是汁水。  
克劳德的哀嚎变成呻吟，最后沉沦其中。他在众目睽睽之下进行了一场难堪的性事，仰着头被萨菲罗斯操到失去理智。  
“我不能理解。”从回忆抽离的克劳德哑着嗓子说，在记忆与现实中同时被强奸的感觉并不好受。他已经不是当初稚嫩的自己，克劳德挣开萨菲罗斯单手的束缚，皱眉曲起脊背忍受被深深嵌入的异样感，再次握住了正宗的刀刃，凭借性事带来的又一波亢奋状态将其狠狠地抽离并甩到一旁。  
克劳德对自己的二次伤害让鲜红的血液溅射在萨菲罗斯身上，包括他那张好看得不似人类的脸和长得有些过分的银发。  
对方的动作让萨菲罗斯插得更深，龟头顶开狭长的甬道，茎身被软肉包裹捂得湿热，稍微一动便搅出水来。  
因情热而涨红的脸杀气锐减，克劳德反击一般的啃咬在萨菲罗斯倒像只张牙舞爪的小猫。他的犬齿刺破了萨菲罗斯的皮肤，流动的血液让克劳德姑且还能确认对方的生命迹象。克劳德野蛮地在肩胛骨处挠出抓痕，一手揪着那一头银丝不放，却小心翼翼地避开了黑得油光锃亮的翅膀。  
萨菲罗斯的双手掐着克劳德的腰，弓起脊背侧着头吮吸对方翘立的乳头，在胸肌上留下一圈圈牙印，用舌头将绯红的乳晕不断舔弄。  
克劳德将抽咽埋在萨菲罗斯的肩上，被操得绷紧的小腿抽动地拍打出水浪。他觉得自己快要因失血而昏厥，皮肤紧贴的温暖让他飘飘然，像要融入和煦的风里。他躺在水里，失力地垂下双手，任由萨菲罗斯抬着他的腰胯，顶到他的小腹都能看到那狰狞的轮廓，食髓知味地纵容对方的暴行。  
在一瞬间，萨菲罗斯的脸色变得阴鸷，他用双手掐住克劳德的脖子，逼得对方骤然从甜梦中惊醒。他的声音缓慢而清晰：“你没有发现做爱的时候你才真正活过来了吗，克劳德。”  
他施加的力度不至于置对方于死地，看着克劳德在求生欲望下所被驱使的挣扎，也令他不禁兴奋了起来。萨菲罗斯继续道，仿佛审判者宣读罪状一般，把性虐修饰得冠冕堂皇：“适应不了普通人生活的英雄，需要一点刺激，但这太容易上瘾了。”  
克劳德知道他说的是对的，瞪大了眼睛望向那对妖冶的蛇瞳，眼角滑落一道泪痕，他自己都判断不了究竟是忏悔还是生理反应。  
萨菲罗斯松了手，原本光洁的脖子留下暗红色的勒痕，终于呼吸到空气的克劳德竟就此被干得射精。  
“如果非要找一个上瘾的对象，不如选我。”萨菲罗斯笑着说，将性器完全退出后捞起湿漉漉的克劳德翻了个身，把人完全抱进自己怀里，再次肏进被捣得软肉外翻的紧热中。克劳德摇头，但配合地躺进萨菲罗斯结实的怀抱里，一直被干到打出哭嗝。  
克劳德数不清自己和萨菲罗斯在这荒唐的梦里做了多少次，毕竟更荒唐的事他们也已经做过了，于此根本就无伤大雅。  
晨起时他觉得全身每一根骨头都像被卸下，腰肌劳损的钝痛让他几乎起不来床，但完全湿透的内裤不允许他继续安睡。  
“萨菲罗斯，别以为我不知道你是想和我争夺这副身体的所有权。”克劳德闷声说道，也没有点名指出窗外掠过的一片阴影。

“很显然你这是操上瘾了。”


End file.
